


erase the name (you did)

by ddeungyoon



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeungyoon/pseuds/ddeungyoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon was tired. Dallon was auditioning to be Panic's bassist and he had the gorgeous eyes Brendon's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	erase the name (you did)

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and somewhat fluffy that was meant to entertain my girlfriend.
> 
> (Prompt: when I saw you for the first time, you cleaned the mess out of my head.)

That day could've been the second worst day for Brendon—the first one would always be the day when Ryan and Jon left the band, of fucking course. Everyone was tired; Spencer, Zack and Brendon himself. Spencer had been spending the whole five hours sitting next to Brendon, auditioning people for their upcoming tour—they needed a bassist, okay, and fast—and got Brendon mistook him as Ryan the whole fucking time. Zack was tired of trying to keep the people on their fucking lines and, quoting him, "get their fucking asses together" which quite entertaining for a brief moment—but not enough.

Brendon's mind was a mess and he was stressed and felt guilty for keep calling Spencer with the name of their former guitarist slash the guy for whom Brendon heart used to beat—or maybe still, he wasn't sure as well. He was stressed because of the audition and they didn't seem to find the right guy and they were about to run out of people, according to Zack, and maybe he also missed Ryan more than he perceived.

"What do you think, Ry?"   
Spencer let out a sharp sigh and Brendon huffed, groaning quietly as he buried his face into his palms. He swore he'd promised to be careful and tried to actually grasp his surrounding and fucking get over the fact that Ryan wasn't there with them anymore already but he was tired and when he got all too tired, his mind would keep chanting Ryan's name and he'd be missing Ryan and everything would be a total mess and he kept saying sorry to Spencer and rubbed his own face with a hand and the contestant there was holding his bass while watching them and their little drama, all confused.

  
"I'm sorry, Spence, what do you think?" He had his hands on his knees now, leaning back to his chair while looking up at the guy from head to toe. He forgot his name, pardon, but there were too much people and there was too little time to memorize each of their names, thank you. "More like, what do _you_ think, Brendon. It's been what do I think for the past five hours!" Spencer whined and Brendon glared at him before looking back to the guy, who looked terrified by then. Brendon feigned a sweet smile, "Sorry, but I don't think we can take you to the tour." And the guy nodded and quickly left, Brendon squinted at him and turned to Spencer, "I think he's glad we don't take him." Spencer shrugged.

"The last guy," Zack shouted from outside and Brendon's eyes went wide, a quiet but audible "what the fuck" spilled from his mouth. "The last one already? We'll be doing it again tomorrow, I'm sure," he looked at Spencer who returned a look of disbelief at him and shook his head. "What?" Brendon asked, perplexed.

  
"Until when, Brendon? 'Til you find someone who physically look like Ryan, sounds like Ryan or Ryan himself?" Brendon's flinched at that, but Spencer kept going, "Until when? The day of the tour?" Brendon took a deep breath, trying not to be mad because he knew Spencer was as tired as he was, "If we haven't found someone, I'll—"

  
"Guys," Zack chimed in, Spencer and Brendon quickly turned to him and there was a guy following him, the said last guy. He was as tall as Zack, brown-ish hair, slender figure, long sexy legs—they really were attractive—and blue gorgeous eyes. He stood in the middle of the room, holding his guitar case awkwardly and Brendon suddenly forgot Ryan's name for a solid moment. "Brendon, your gay is show—"

  
"Shut the fuck up, Spence," he turned to Spencer with a sharp glare and Spencer grinned a teasing one. They returned their attention to the guy again and Brendon cleared his throat, nodding his head to his case as a sign for him to set up his bass and he nodded, quickly but awkwardly set down the case and got his bass out, plugged the cable in and tuned the bass before straightened up and faced Brendon and Spencer again. "Introduce yourself, tough guy," Brendon demanded and Spencer opened his mouth, about to protest how Brendon didn't ask the other contestants to introduce themselves but Brendon shot a glare at him with a wide smile that he'd acknowledge as a warning.

  
"Uh," his voice was soft and Brendon wanted the ground to open up and let him bury himself. "I'm Dallon Weekes, I—"

"Kay, whatever, Weekes. Play," Spencer cut off and Brendon almost let out a groan because he'd trade anything he had for whatever it was Dallon wanted to say. But Dallon nodded and started playing his bass. Halfway through the song, Spencer nudged Brendon made him turn around and as expected, he had the same confused expression as Spencer did. "Stop, Dallon, stop," Brendon lifted his hand in the air and Spencer tried so hard not to point out that: a) Brendon remembered Dallon's name and b) Brendon called him by his first name and how that was the gayest thing he'd seen that day aside to how Brendon kept mistaken him for Ryan. Dallon stopped playing and blinked confusedly at Brendon and Spencer.

  
"Okay, but what song are you playing?"

  
Dallon scratched the back of his head, one hand kept the grip on his bass, "It's um, my band's song?"

  
"Oh," Brendon nodded very slowly as he turned to Spencer. They exchanged the same disappointed look at each other before Brendon laughed frantically, throwing his hands to the air stressfully. " _Your band's_ song?" He asked, words emphasized and the "I can't fucking believe this" tone was clearly there and Dallon was confused as hell. "Spence!" Brendon breathed out desperately and Spencer quickly spoke, "Play the song from the setlist, Weekes." 

"Uh, what setlist?" 

"Oh _my_ fucking God, are you kidding me?" Brendon's voice was one octave higher and Spencer patted his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Weekes, we have a setlist for us to play in the tour next month and we're auditioning people for that tour, based on those songs. Didn't someone tell you that?" Dallon shook his head and if Spencer didn't hold Brendon back, maybe he would've yelled again. "Alright, big guy," Brendon said once he'd calmed down—or at least, he wasn't yelling again, "You still want this?" Dallon nodded and Brendon grabbed a paper and a pen, wrote down the tour's setlist and handed it to Dallon. "You go home, you learn these songs and come back again tomorrow so we can properly do the audition."

  
Dallon read the setlist for awhile before glancing up, "I can still come back?"

  
"Of course, we haven't heard you play the songs from the setlist anyway," Spencer answered and Brendon pointed his index at him as if saying he was right. "But that was a good song, what's the title?" Brendon asked out of formality as Dallon prepared to leave

  
"Love At First Sight." 

Brendon was silenced and Spencer wanted to burst out of laughter, though instead of that, he put an arm around Brendon and exclaimed excitedly, "That's a _very_ good song, right, Brendon?"

  
Brendon swore to God he'd killed Spencer if only he wasn't the drummer. Brendon squinted his eyes at him and smiled widely, "Yes it is."

  
Dallon thanked them and told them he'd come back the next day and Brendon watched him as his figure disappeared slowly and thought to himself why and how did a Dallon Weekes erased a Ryan Ross from his mind for awhile and thought that Love At First Sight was a very good song, he'd ask the band's name later.


End file.
